


My Heart Loves The View

by alistoney



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 05:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20633828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alistoney/pseuds/alistoney
Summary: This Magnus, standing barefoot in his kitchen, was one that was genuinely at peace.And Alec was so glad that he was privileged enough to see it.





	My Heart Loves The View

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> For the week 9 prompt: Oops!
> 
> I didn’t completely follow the prompt but I hope you like it!

Alec smiled to himself when he pushed the loft door open. 

Magnus had lit scented candles which made the room smell like pine. The setting winter sun cast a gold sheen over the space and Alec felt instantly at peace. 

He completely forgot about the long day he’d had. It all felt far away now that home had warmed him and eased the tension away. 

Alec found Magnus in the kitchen. The radio was playing soft jazz on the counter and Magnus was humming along under his breath. 

He was oblivious to Alec and the world around him. Alec took the time to take him in. 

Magnus had been through a lot lately. Ever since they’d met, Magnus had always had something weighing on him. There were small moments of happiness of course, and Alec knew that he was the reason for a great many of them. But Magnus hadn’t ever been genuinely content in all the time Alec had known him. 

Until now. 

When he had his friends all safe and nearby. When his father couldn’t torment him anymore and his magic was back where it rightfully belonged. When there wasn’t a terrible war on the horizon and they didn’t know if they’d survive to the next day. 

This Magnus, standing barefoot in his kitchen, was one that was genuinely at peace. 

And Alec was so glad that he was privileged enough to see it. 

Alec moved forwards and wrapped an arm carefully around Magnus’ waist, fitting his face into his neck and breathing him in.

“What’s all this?” Alec asked, gesturing to the food with one hand. 

“It's for you. Izzy called earlier and mentioned you’d had a rough day.” 

He gestured to the table which was set for two, a lone candle lit next to a bouquet of roses. 

“Magnus,” Alec breathed, pulling gently at his waist to ease Magnus around to face him, “you’re too good to me.”

Magnus looked at him with pure affection. 

“On the contrary, my dear, you make it much too easy for me to charm you.”

Alec’s chest was warm with love and he leaned forward to press their foreheads together. 

“I’m a simple man,” he whispered, “All I need is you.” 

Magnus didn’t reply. Instead he surged upwards, one had landing on Alec jaw, the other in his hair, and connected their lips in a deep kiss. 

“What was that for?” Alec asked breathlessly. 

“You can’t expect to say things like that and not get kissed,” Magnus answered, voice soft. 

Alec loved him.  _ So  _ much. 

He was about to lean in for another kiss, when the smell of something burning stopped him. 

Magnus’ eyes went wide and he spun around to look at the stove. 

The pan was smoking and whatever Magnus had been cooking was sitting blacked in the pan. 

Magnus whirled back around, poking Alec’s chest. 

“You distracted me,” he accused laughingly. 

Alec reached around him to turn off the stove and then grinned back at him. 

“Oops?” 


End file.
